1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a whisk for beating or whipping eggs, cream, etc. It includes a handle and several wire loops which extend from the front end of the handle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Whisks for beating heavy cream, sauces, eggs or similar materials are known in which the wire loops have a round or oval shape. Therefore, these whisks can only be used efficiently in bowls or pots having a rounded or ball-shaped bottom. When containers with flat bottoms are used, the known whisks have the disadvantage that they cannot reach into the corners between the bottom surface and the side wall. Thus, unbeaten food remains in the corners. When beating Hollandaise sauce, for example, the results of the whipping process may be unsatisfactory.